


Snippets of Life

by Enide_Dear



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, but only two people wanted fics so, reno and rude with prompt 'office policy' and 'abracadabra' and Cloud/Zack with prompt 'suprise', this should have been a 3 prompt fics, two it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Two short stories, one were Reno and Rude deals with a stage magican and one with Cloud and Zack and an unexpected result from a Summon Materia.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 17





	Snippets of Life

“There is a strict policy about brining organic material into the office, Reno.” Tseng barely looked up when the severed hand, wrapped in plastic, bounced on his desk. “bring it down to forensic or dispose of it.” He glanced at the limb and frowned slightly when he saw the number of digits. “Or Hojo’s lab.”

“Aw c’mon boss,” Drawling Reno sat down on his boss’ desk. “Don’t ya wanna hear how I busted that little shit selling false ShinRa ids?”

“Indeed I do, that’s why I insist on reports, you know.” Tseng sighed and closed his laptop. He knew Reno well enough to know he wouldn’t leave until he’d told his story. And it would probably be more coherent than his report anyway. 

“So this guy we got a lead on, he’s a fucking *stage magican* right?” Reno had picked up a couple of gil coins, letting them wander over his knuckles, disappearing and appearing between his fingers.. “You know, pulling rabbits outa hats and sawing people in two and shit. And card tricks. Guy was really good at card tricks.” Reno grinned and pointed at the hand. “Guess he had a real good help from that extra finger huh? Having six fingers but hiding one of ‘em until he needs it for hiding or dealing cards.” He waved at the six-fingered hand on the deskl. It was, Tseng noted, wrapped in a left over take away sandwich bag.

“But this guy, he thinks he’s real clever. So you wanna get a false ShinRa keycard? You go gamble with this guy. You loose a shit ton of gils as his payment, ‘cause the cards go ‘round and ‘round and no one can keep up with that shit. And when you lost the appropriate amount, he takes pity on you. And you get go keep a card. And abraka-fucking-dabra, if there ain’t a keycard card hidden underneath the playing card. Exchange right there, in front of those dumb ass Soldier boys and everything.”

“Clever,” Tseng admitted. “And the hand?”

Reno’s gils were dancing over his knuckles, faster and faster. He wasn’t even looking at them. 

“Well, I had paid the piece of shit, and I was about to get my phony card and ooops! I dropped it.” The gils where jumping over themselves, appearing and disappearing and breathtaking speed. Reno didn’t drop a single one. “And the guy reached into his sawing people in two box to get it, right. And oops. The fucking blade came down. Abrakadabra. No more card games. No more keycards. No more problem, yo.”

Tseng looked at his second in command. All the gils he’d been playing with had magically disappeared withouth a trace.

“Those blades are only for show. They are not sharp.”

Reno grinned and stood up, putting the wrapped hand in his pocket. 

“They are if Rude’s gotten to them the night before. Don’t ya know boss? Stage magic is all in the preparation.”

“And sleight of hand. Well done, both of you.” Tseng almost smiled back. 

“Abrakadabra, yo.” Reno waved his hand in the air, and only for a second, Tseng could have swore he had six fingers too. 

“Well,” Grinning embarrassed, Zack pulled a hand through his hair. It came away sparkling. “This is a surprise.”

Cloud didn’t even look up from behind his hands. The strange new Materia he’d been using laid next to him on the sand, next to a splatter of monster blood.

“A surprise?! How can anyone become a Summoning by surprise?!”

“Look, I didn’t know it would happen! I just thought it looked like an awesome new obstacle course! You know, to spice things up a bit in the Lifestream!” Zack sat down next to him to try to explain. “You know, the Cleansing Fire and the Test of Determination and all of that. I did great. New record time and everything, or so Bahamut told me.”

“Spice things up in….” Cloud didn’t even know what to say. He looked up carefully when strong, gentle hands pried his own away from his face. Yes, it was still Zack alright, still with that goofy smile and loving eyes, even though the Aura of a Summoning clung to him. He’d taken out the monster Cloud had been fighting with in less than a minute. 

“Zack,” he sighed, leaning into the embrace. “I’ve missed you. So much.”

“I missed you too, Cloudy. But this is awesome, right? You can just Summon me anytime! Well, anytime a monster is trying to chew you up, at least.” He was starting to dissolve back, Cloud could feel it. Feel him grow more insubstantial with every heartbeat. But his grin still stayed on. 

“I don’t want you as a Summon. I want you here. With me.” He was pleading uselessly and he knew it. It wasn’t as if Zack had left him on purpose. 

“Yeah me to. But hey, second best thing right? I bet if I make it through that divine obstacle course again I can come back even stronger!” He smiled. There wasn’t much left of him but the smile now. “I’ll be your Guardian Angel or something!”

“Yes.” Cloud smiled back as he faded away. “I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Silveredsteel and zimithrus1 over at Tumblr!


End file.
